From Dusk till Dawn
by Brand New Shizumi
Summary: Remix of 'Beautiful Requiem', a more in-depth and compelling story concerning Zhao Xing. Will feature many OCs and fluxuating relations; drama and fantasy is a freebie


* * *

Dynasty Warriors: From Dusk till Dawn

Prologue and Chapter One: Lost

* * *

Remix of the former fiction that had gained so much notoriety among readers and writers alike. Beautiful Requiem is still under my jurisdiction (yes, I am Shizumi II) and I have chosen to make it better. A lot better. Please enjoy the newfound style and greatness that I wish to accomplish. The characters previously used may or may not be used by this new fiction.

* * *

Beginning Episode One

* * *

Long ago, in the age of warriors, there stood a tyrant in Luo Yang, a dark and evil figure that held China in an iron grip. He was known as the devil himself, and the devil was known as Dong Zhuo. He had raised the taxes, enslaved the people and took women for himself. It was simple to see that he was no ordinary man when he enlisted the Demon of Battle, Lu Bu as his general. Indeed he was the devil, as his eyes shined an eerie golden when he glared upon his subjects. The fat, bearded man was unquestioned on his authority, and it was at that moment he forged a sword. It was his sword, the Sword of Ambition.

It wasn't long before Dong Zhuo had captured an angel. She was a songstress, a wondrous and gorgeous woman whose peerless beauty would shame any and everyone. It was through her that he had gained notoriety and it was through her that a war would be started.

Fearing the worst has befallen the country, three regional leaders of the public had gathered together to stop the fearsome Dong Zhuo. Cao Cao the Phoenix, Sun Jian the Tiger, and Liu Bei the Dragon gathered under the flag of the nobleman Yuan Shao to topple the tyrannical leader.

The devil responded in kind with an army, so massive, that it was not that of Earth. The army came from hell, his own hell. Massive ogres to the humans sized demons lined his castle walls within Luo Yang, ready for combat. The human forces comprised of Cao Cao's cavalry, Liu Bei's foot soldiers, and Sun Jian's naval men numbered in the millions, getting ready to counter with their own massive army.

"We need reinforcements for the rear flank!"

"Right, we're on our way!"

"Die you scum!"

"Take this!"

Fighting was constant, everything was blurry, even to the great Sun Jian, who was known to the world as the man who single-handedly defended himself against and defeated a band of pirates. He had volunteered to have his men take the Western Gates of Luo Yang, as to provide a distraction for the ones who were trying to position themselves at Hu Luo gate. Apparently, after this first gate would be Si Shui gate and the guardian of that place was none other than Hua Xiong.

"Damn, how can this be?" Sun Jian cursed at him self before turning around and slicing the chest of another demonized soldier of Dong Zhuo's. Gritting his teeth together, he'd stare straight through passage. The preliminary gate leading to Si Shui was open...that means the enemy was expecting his forces. The enemies that died here were only here to tire his forces out. "I better not over exert everyone..."

"Sir, Huang Gai has come with five thousand men! They're charging into the left flank of the enemy as we speak!"

"Good! We need to over power the enemy and move on before it's too late!" He greeted his subordinate with his thoughts before he went back to fighting alongside his men. After this line of demons, there was going to be a lot more. A graceful sword slice would commence with but a simple step forward and a single swing of his right arm, and with that he'd decapitate a demon that was attempting to ensnarl him with some sort of grabbing weapon. "This is no good; we'll all be fatigued before we get to Hua Xiong."

* * *

"Hua Xiong is a formidable opponent." Yuan Shao was ever wise, yet ever arrogant when it came to battle. "I would kill him myself, but alas, I am the leader of this army, if I am to fall, the soldiers would all retreat."

"Yes, the bastard killed three of our Lieutenants and two of our Generals that headed the frontline! How will we expect Sun Jian to help us with the assault when he rides through Si Shui with Hua Xiong coming back and high from his victory over our officers?!" Cao Cao was brilliant in deduction, and his analogy would've been correct if it weren't for the man that suddenly stood up.

"I will destroy him...let me bring back his head." Guan Yu, Yunchang, had stood up. He was known for his beard and cherry colored lips as well as his skill with the glaive that he carried with him. "I will not allow him to kill any more of our soldiers."

"Very well, we will warm some wine to calm your soul and - !" Cao Cao was cut off as he took out the warm wine and set it on the table. As the cup was steaming with the liquid content, he had found that the cup had no hand to receive it. Guan Yu had left without a word. Setting the cup down and furrowing his brows, he'd only glare at Yuan Shao and Liu Bei, both of whom he knew from previous skirmishes with Dong Zhuo's forces.

* * *

"Heh, too easy! What do these idiots think they're doing in a place like this?" Hua Xiong had on a golden helmet and a leather mask to cover his face. In his right hand he held a spear, easily showing his might by swinging it with one hand to impale one man after the other that dared to charge at him. The wintry morning at Si Shui was greeted with blood spilled upon the ground by him and his soldiers. Indeed, Sun Jian would be the only one left at the rate he was cutting down soldiers.

"You!"

"What the?" The masked fighter turned his head to look for the one who dared to offend him with such mannerisms. What he found was a large man riding upon a common steed, a brown mare. Laughing at the man, he'd oblige the unstated challenge by riding his own horse towards him. But mirth turned into horror as the large man, Guan Yu, would be deathly fast, quickly burrowing the large glaive into his shoulder. With one sweeping motion, Hua Xiong would be decapitated and furthermore, dead.

It was only several minutes that Cao Cao had the wine placed on the table, and Guan Yu came back in, carrying Hua Xiong's helmet in his left hand and his bloodied weapon in the other.

"I took him in one stroke." Guan Yu stated in a broad voice.

"Impressive...let us hope our luck will stay fit." Liu Bei complimented his brother on the victory over the 'undefeatable' Hua Xiong. Surely Sun Jian would be able to break through and position his troops now.

* * *

"It's happening sir."

"What's happening?"

"We're mobilizing..."

"Seriously?!"

"Now, sir..."

The troops were ready for battle, each having a spear in their hands to impale the enemy firstly and then their sword which hanged on their waist to attack close range with. The millions of men lined the edge of the massive camp that they built with a temporary wooden fortress. They would have to show the might of their army to Dong Zhuo by taking Hu Luo gate and going straight into the Capital City of Luo Yang. As they set out to march, the gate itself had opened to reveal that the demonized army was more than ready for them. Hundreds of millions of demons and ogres alike lined the walls of Hu Luo gate in first, second, third, and fourth lines – equally proportioning themselves to the size of their lines.

The human troops stopped in their tracks, the spearmen on the frontlines awaiting the enemy with the tip of their weapons. Soon, the enemy realized that the only way to kill the human was to directly attack them. The demons let out a mighty roar to shake the spirits of the men, and charged forth. Unshaken, the spearmen in the front of the human forces expertly stabbed through a demon, and unsheathed their swords to fight on to the next demon. Spearmen in the back threw their spears out to counter the demon charge. Despite some missing, quite a few had pierced the hearts of several of the chargers.

Meanwhile, on the left flank, Liu Bei was leading his troops away from the main battle and around the main force in order to cage the enemy into the gate. As his force of archers came up, a detachment of the main forces came and with their numbers larger than Liu Bei's forces, headed to annihilate them. But Liu Bei was ready. Bringing a hand up, he triggered the minds of his majority archer force. The flexing sound of bows could be heard as each man held an arrow now. With the fall of his hand, the archers pointed upwards and fired into the sky. The demons looked forwards, not minding the arrows they fired. But upon nearly reaching their enemy, hundreds of thousands of the demons would suddenly fall from an arrow or two penetrating their body. Liu Bei unsheathed his sword, visage of handsome virtue turning into that of a battle hardened hero.

"Forward! In the name of the Han, let us burst through these enemies!" Liu Bei ran forward, followed shortly by the archers who had come behind him bearing their own swords.

Liu Bei's face remained tense as he saw the frontline of the enemy they were bursting through took up large shields to block their attack. Instead of deterring his run, he gave out a growl, a mighty shout and kept sprinting forward. At the last moment, he let his mouth open in the battle cry, and leapt off the ground, sword raised. He jumped right into one of the demon's shield, using his own weight to break down the enemy lines. The archers behind him followed suit, throwing themselves into the shields or slicing forth with their melee weapon to splinter shields. Soon, the whole of Liu Bei's army was fighting.

Sun Jian's small forces that were left from distracting Hua Xiong were being aided by Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, both mighty warriors taking into the account of the Wu force's weakness at the moment. Both green clad fighters took their long armaments and wielded it with grace as they kept back to back and sliced through every enemy that had dared to approach their swirling tornado of doom.

Sun Jian on the other hand was at the front of his forces taking on any that would dare come his way. Sword strike after sword strike, he'd blow the enemy away. But his greatest challenge soon would come in the form of an ogre. The mighty ogre was the commander of one of the lines. Towering over Sun Jian in over thirty spans tall, he'd give out a grotesque mumble of language and then raised his muscular arm. He took a club as his weapon as all ogres did.

"I have no time for the likes of you!" Sun Jian rose up his sword as if to block the oncoming swing, but with a flash of light, he had dodged the obvious strike and his eyes were upon the shoulder side of the ogre. "But this is going to be one hell of a fight."

Indeed, Sun Jian barely dodged a thrashing by throwing himself backwards and into the mud when the ogre suddenly moved his other arm to punch Sun Jian. He was defenseless. But mercy and luck were upon him as Zhang Fei, the Champion of Yan, came and shoulder charged the gigantic ogre with the strength to match any of the ogre champions. Guan Yu came as well, jumping and bringing his weapon to stab directly into the ogre's back, yet it still did not weaken.

"Thank you, my comrades." Sun Jian replied their actions with gratitude and his next plan. He quickly stood up and pointed his sword towards the weakened ogre. "Now, take this!"

Another singular swing would trigger the ultimate attack of Sun Jian. The sword glowed a fiery red as well his eyes. His body seemed to be pouring with an orange light that had just descended from the heavens. Soon, the swing of the sword would be completed as an image of Sun Jian came forth from the sword in the form of fire, but it quickly shifted away from human and became a blazing tiger. The tiger snarled at the ogre before going forward and through the ogre. The gigantic monster only opened its mouth in a silent scream before falling on its back, dead and defeated.

"Well done Sun Jian!"

"Let's get outta here!" Zhang Fei pointed towards the incoming line of demon men before running towards the back lines of his allies. Guan Yu and Sun Jian followed suit but they would only run into the sturdy Zhang Fei's back.

"Brother, what is the matter?" Guan Yu looked down to his shorter blood brother before he felt the man quiver. It was very unusual to have such a brave man just quiver in his boots.

"Hey, brother, they've got us surrounded." Zhang Fei made a blunt statement which had caused Sun Jian and Guan Yu's mouths to open. Huang Gai and the hundreds of soldiers that were left soon had joined the other three generals. They were surrounded by a couple million demon soldiers, with no way out.

"We can't fight them in our condition...we have almost no troops left after the battle with Hua Xiong."

"Then let's give them hell!" Guan Yu told Sun Jian and his troops to get ready with his stirring words. Just as all seem lost, a horn sounding off the arrival of an army filled the ears of the Wu who thought they were doomed. The blue clad army of Cao Cao had arrive with over five hundred thousand men all lined up on horses and over a million men behind the steeds ready to back up the charge. They were lined up at the hillside entering the Luo Yang limits.

"Xiahou Dun, you take care of the front!" Cao Cao rode his horsed down his massive army's line. "Xiahou Yuan, I want you to take the right side of the enemy, Dian Wei and Xu Zhu will cover Xiahou Yuan with their own units while he takes the wing."

"YES SIR!"

"Army, shields may be splintered, and many a comrade will be lost. The sword you bear may be embedded into your newfound grave and the enemy may trample over your body." Cao Cao narrowed his eyes as he returned his black steed back to the front and center of his army. "But we will win! We will not allow them to take our families, to take our land! This is a cause worth dying for! HYAH!"

A mighty shout from Cao Cao caused everyone to raise their weapons and give out their own battle cry.

"HYAH!" Another battle cry responded by his men with zeal.

"CHARGE!" Cao Cao rode forward, starting his steed and aiming for the middle of the demonic units.

Cao Cao would prove the best asset to the unity of forces, and had crushed the demons with one swift charge of his cavalry troops into the men. His actions gave the allied forces victory over Dong Zhuo's reign of terror.

But Cao Cao was a very ambitious man...he wouldn't allow this day just to be victory for the allied forces, he wanted victory for himself. He wanted victory for his country and the central plains, not just victory for everyone. This small triumph hadn't satisfied his taste for conquest, and it was this very drive that caused him to become the Hero of Chaos.

But it didn't stop there, after Lu Bu had murdered his adopted father, Dong Zhuo, he was killed soon after by Cao Cao in a trap. Cao Cao had the mighty warrior ensnared with a net, and he had him stabbed to death as well.

Cao Cao had no one to oppose him; he had become the new ruler, the new emperor. At least that's what he thought, when he raised the Sword of Ambition in his hands.

* * *

"Everyone! Run!" Liu Bei pleaded to his brothers and friends that wanted to fight on his behalf, but the large amount of Cao Cao's forces would eventually overwhelm everyone.

"Never! I would die before Zhang Fei of Yan will yield to this enemy! Come on, who wants a piece of me?!" Zhang Fei, the Voice of Thunder had his mighty Serpent Spear in his hand as he held the Chang Ban Bridge to the best of his abilities. As the men of Cao Cao's came forward, he would strike them down.

"Milord, I will not allow your family to be hurt!" Zhao Yun, a wondrous young man who had taken up his spear to fight for Liu Bei. In Ru Nan, Zilong had saved Liu Bei a number of times from enemy ambushes, thus proving his loyalty. The filial man proved that he had what took to be a general and a true friend. A complexion clear as jade and a face as handsome as they'd come, Zhao Yun was a sight to behold.

"No! Zilong, come back!" Liu Bei attempted to catch his eager bodyguard, but a friend and mentor, Zhuge Liang had stepped forward and touched Liu Bei's shoulder, calming him down.

"Lord, please let him do as he wishes...you can not restrain a man with such will to serve you."

"You're right Zhuge Liang, as usual." Liu Bei nodded his head in defeat, turning to look upon the face of his strategist. The face of a man who could charm many a woman, but the eyes of a dragon that would scare the wisest man...perhaps that was why Yue Ying had married him...

Speaking of which, she was right next to Liu Bei, scythe blade strapped to her back as she awaited her orders. At the moment, she was here only to protect her husband and lord.

The retreat from Chang Ban into Wu was successful, but the ones who had joined Liu Bei had paid a devastating price when they left their homes to fight for the popular lord.

* * *

It was a midsummer day, about ten years after the country was separated into three different kingdoms. The West was Shu, the East was Wu, and the North was Wei. It was within the Central Plains, the mainstay of the Wei kingdom that a group of soldiers, marked with their tiger striped bands, were marching straight into a local village. At the head of the riders was the familiar face of a handsome rider. The features of a hero...

"My home, why here?" The hero's face was Zhao Yun's, but it was younger, the expression lighter, the eyes more youthful. Zeal and energy were within the eyes instead of the experienced flame and passion of the elder's. This was Zhao Yun's son, trained to be a Wildcat Rider for Sima Yi's precinct of Elite Fighters.

"Feel free to browse, Zhao Mi." Dark, eerie voice – the pseudo voice of reason was weighing down the young Zhao spawn with the hypnotic spell of betrayal. Soon, eyes were dull and reflecting only that of flames. The darkening of the areas around him was apparent with the bringing down of the houses into the rubble and dust. But as soon as the destroying of his home had begun, the day turned into night, and the wooden beams that once served to hold homes up was soon burning, fire incinerating their structure. Zhao Mi followed the voice, doing what it wished until he had gotten to the last house on his path. The very house he was raised in.

"I..." He had stalled, the torch in hand falling to the sandy ground beside his form, landing right next to his feet and extinguishing itself upon contact with the ground.

"Zhao Mi! What are you doing?! How can you do all of this?!" Face as clear as diamond, precious as the substance itself, and the grace of an angel instilled into her very movement, the long haired Ma Yuan Li jumped out her arms up in a manner of not letting anything pass.

"Ma Yuan Li...Mother...let me through..."

"No!" She had the love of the mother. But she looked as young as anyone in the village, thus sustaining her angelic qualities.

"If I can't spare anyone's life, I will spare no one, even you, do you hear me?!"

"Son...it's not right..." Begging...pleading...

"I'm sorry, but..." Zhao Mi's eyes went wide as ridicule and criticism filled his heart and mind. He must obey the voice. "You'll have to go, mother."

With his mouth curved into a sadistic, sick expression, the son of Zhao Yun had slain his own mother. His own sword had impaled the shocked and heartbroken woman right through her chest and with her waning life; she had touched her son's face for the last time. She dropped lifelessly to the ground, eyes still opened to that sad and depressed expression lingering in the last of her spirit.

"Where's my brother?" The anger in his soul started to arise. He needed to appease the voice that was tearing at his mind! He needed to calm it down! He needed to...kill Zhao Xing. "Where is he?!"

"Zhao Mi?" The insane spawn of Zilong had gotten his request. Zhao Xing, seven years old, had wandered out, wondering why his mother had left his side so suddenly. Instead, ignoring the flames that rose from the village, he had an expression of overwhelming happiness when his brother, at least ten years older than he was, presented himself. Ignoring the insane eyes and the crazed smirk, the child ran forth to embrace him, but instead found himself kicked down and a point placed at his throat. In a small cry, the young one looked to his brother.

"The voice...it commands me..." Zhao Mi was about to strike at the boy's throat when he heard the signature whistle sound of the drawing of Japanese blades. He turned around and barely dodged a white flash of attack, the horizontal slash of a skilled swordsman from the islands. "Who the hell?!"

"Leave him alone."

"Shizumi..." A growl came from his lips. So the man that had come over to this village to watch and guard it was now fighting against him? Hah! "You interfere in the Lord's business!"

"Destroying villages, murdering the innocent, and pillaging?" Surprised at the boy, the hakama robe clad swordsman narrowed his golden brown eyes, staring straight into the young man's own pair. "Hardly the work of a Lord; you mean to work for a demon!"

"I'll have none of that!" Despite the cultural differences, the swordsman from the islands had picked up the language quite quickly...this sort of angered Zhao Mi, that this 'usurper' was so talented. "Why don't I send you straight to hell?"

"Let's see you try." With katana drawn and poised to protect the crying Zhao child 'Shizumi', as labeled by Mi, was ready to protect him. The two jumped at each other, the flashing blade ready to destroy the Chinese man's soul and body.

Meanwhile, the crying Zhao Xing started to crawl away from where he was kicked down. There was a rather large gash on his neck from where the point had laid and it was bleeding somewhat. As he heard metal weapons clanging, he only saw and heard one thing...The sickening 'thump' sound when he had bumped into the bloody body of his own mother.

He didn't know what to feel, after all, his brother DID just try to kill him. But this was his mother, and you only had one mother your whole life. Tears halted as he suddenly went into a sort of shock. Standing up, eyes wide and all, he was just wandering away from the battle scene, towards the steep hillside. It wasn't long before he tripped, rolling and his body contorting to keep up with the odd structure of the hill. His body would roll all the way down until it hit the final of the slope. It was then when he had it a tree that would stop him from going any further. Weak and depressed almost indefinitely from the happenings, the young one only looked up to see smoke rising from his home village, and then a shadow...and an angelic face.

* * *

"Zhao Xing, Sun Shang Xiang."

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Zhao Xing turned his head. No long was he the small child that was so afraid, but his face was deprived of fear and was put into that of happiness. His face resembled that of Zhao Yun's, but obviously lacked the tough, manliness that the great Zilong actually had. He was boyish to say the least...

To cover his lean form, a silken blue pullover with a loose v-neck that hung just before the middle of his chest. He had the matching blue loose pants, baggy, but drawstrings gave it a fit at the ankle-side of his pants, giving him freedom of movement with these clothes. On his feet, he wore normal boots, given to him by a soldier that his keeper persuaded to do so.

His hair was quite different than that of the other men. Instead of tying it up so that it wouldn't get in the way, his keeper had told him that he was 'much more attractive' with his hair down. Likewise, as he has pleased his keeper, it gave him a much more effeminate look than needed, jagged bangs hung down, just below his brow, but was usually swept to one side with one sweeping motion of the right hand to keep his left eye concealed, but his right eye visible.

Jet black hair and hazel eyes aside, his hair hung down till about mid shoulder length, at that point it was carefully maintained and washed thoroughly everyday to keep its shiny look.

The girl beside Zhao Xing labeled as 'Sun Shang Xiang', was quite the opposite of the boy, although her expression of happiness did practically mirror Zhao Xing's. She looked to be quite the tomboy. Her hair was cut to a medium length, although with the headband bringing up her bangs and supporting her hair, she looked to have short hair.

She had a near grown figure, although she wasn't in full blossom yet, she was getting to be quite a beautiful woman. Her legs were covered by red pants, pulled up to fit her figure just right and boots were also taken for easier movement (despite their unladylike appearance). She wore a white and red shirt with a floral design to accentuate her feministic charms, but otherwise she was a tomboy in the way she dressed.

Green eyes and reddish-brown hair were her basic color code. But her face was quite the impressive thing. It was quite pretty, although, once again, not quite as grown as any of the other older women's faces.

"C'mon Xing-Xing, Lady Diao Chan's calling us!" The teen grabbed the other's hand and lead him towards the Zhao Xing's keeper, Diao Chan.

One would notice her features as soon as she stepped into sight. She had a voluptuous body, curvaceous and sultry at almost every point. Eyes and lips looked like they were painted with make-up, but her lips were naturally that cherry color and her eye lashes were naturally that long.

Eyes were a dark brown, enrapturing and hypnotizing. An absolutely ravishing choice of clothing was her forte as well. She had on a short robe, the end flaring out like a skirt. Pink stockings were pulled up over her long legs and the grey-white clothes she wore only were complimented by the change of color. Her long hair that would normally be down to her legs was tied upwards, and then had a pink bow tying up the hair – which actually complimented the clothes and stockings.

"Mistress Diao Chan?" Xing's face went into that of confusion

"It's time for Sun Shang Xiang to go..."

"Alright! See ya later Xing-Xing!" The younger teen went off to rejoin her father and famous band of warriors, leaving the boy to be tended with by the same angel faced woman from before...Diao Chan.

"I guess we're all alone again, my love." Diao Chan said teasingly to the child.

"Stop calling me that! I get embarrassed when you do!"

"It's alright, love, it's just you make me happy – you know that."

"I know..." The seasoned seductress went behind the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck and draping them on his shoulders. All the while, the boy grumbled and fidgeted. Whereas a normal person would just glow a bright red, Zhao Xing was used to it by now, and had grown accustomed to her 'advances'.

"Come on, lover, I have dinner ready."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Right, lover..." She teased him even more before she finally told him why she really called him here. "Get your sisters, it's time for dinner."

"Right..."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Sun Shang Xiang? Yes, I like her..."

"Love her?" Diao Chan smirked

"Mayb-HEY!"

"Tee-hee, don't worry love." Diao Chan winked at her little comrade "I won't mind it, lover..."

"Stop!"

* * *

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Diao Chan gazed somewhat hastily at the boy that sat at the other side of the table along with two others. Both of them were children, and both were girls.

"Of course, you cook pretty well for how young you are." One of the girls said.

She was a black-haired girl, her long hair tied distinctly into double pony-tails and styled in a sort of 'balled' position on either side of her head. Clad in crimson and pink, she was quite the little sight to behold. Though her prettiness was in how cute she was as an adolescent, she had a certain air of maturity around her. Her obsidian eyes also showed that she was a different type of girl than most presumed girls her age are.

Meanwhile, the other girl, was downing the last of her meal, constantly eating and giving off small hums and 'Mmm's to show just how pleased she was with Diao Chan's meal. She had an ash brown hair, tied into one distinctive tail on the side of her head, and her eyes were almost the same color as Zhao Xing's, being a distinctive hazel color and all. Her moves were perky, hyper and almost the opposite of the other girl that sat across from her at the table.

"Mmm! It's so GOOD!"

"...What they said." Zhao Xing, meanwhile, took his time and constantly ignored the slurping noise that the youngest of them gave off.

"I'm flattered that you all like my cooking, usually I'd get the doctor in town to do dinner for us..." The Angel, humbled, blushed and gave off a rather innocent smile that was completely opposite to her vixen self. "Thank you for all the compliments."

"It's really no problem."

"Yeah, I can eat all day!"

"We're done our food, milady!"

"Alright then, everyone," Diao Chan stood up from the table, everyone gazing to their guardian figure. "It's time for your wash."

"Aww! But we washed yesterday!" The girl with the brown hair cried out in protest

"Now Xiao Qiao, keep comments like that to your self." Diao Chan brought a finger up in a motherly scolding.

"AWWW! Fine! I'll go!"

* * *

"Why do we need to share the same washroom?" The black haired girl stayed beneath the water of the tub she was in, not wishing to get up from her neck-deep position.

"Because..." Zhao Xing was unabashed of nudity, instead, keeping his back to the black haired girl. ", we're not lechers, Da Qiao."

"I...I..." The soft beauty had nothing to say after that, instead, sinking herself further into the warm water she soaked in.

"Just be glad I'm not a desperate soldier...I heard they do rather unsavory things to women when they're given the chance."

"Zhao Xing, I..." She frowned and looked over the young man, flushing a bright crimson as she found him looking over his shoulder at her, a single hazel eye gazing to her from the side glance.

"Relax, keep cleaning yourself..."

"I'm sorry...I-it's just I..." Embarrassment was hard to control, especially when you were near someone like Zhao Xing.

"Da Qiao, I love you too..." The boy stopped scrubbing himself keeping that ominous, one eyed stare. "But not in that way..."

"B-but!" The obsidian haired beauty was amazed at the fact that Zhao Xing had read her like this. How could this boy, the object of her secret affection, know that she was in love with him? "I didn't even-"

"How old are you?"

"I'm...eighteen..."

"Truthfully..."

"Fine...I'm sixteen..."

"Well, I've got one year ahead of you, so don't think ill of my decision."

"But, you know I love you! How can you just-"

"Because we don't belong together..."

Da Qiao just felt herself break apart when Zhao Xing made that statement, but instead of giving tears, she just smiled at him and made a resolution. If that was his thoughts, perhaps she could change his mind.

"I'll make us belong together then..."

"If you wish, try your luck." Zhao Xing looked back to his arm, still scrubbing away.

"I'll find away to have you love me," Da Qiao stood up from her bath to reach for a drying towel. "You'll see."

"HEY! Look! A ducky!" Xiao Qiao pointed out the window, smiling and with glee. She was unaware that she was still naked from bathing. "Go 'quack' ducky!"

"Ugh."

"Xing?" Da Qiao looked to Xing as he fell backwards, nose bleeding and embarrassed from the spectacle of the younger sister in front of him and by the window. But as the young man recovered himself, she couldn't help but admiring him as well. Deep, concealed inside her bosom, she felt this warm feeling whenever she was near this boy. If he was just going to shun her feelings without saying as so much why, there's no reason not to continue the pursuit. She made another grin before she went off to get dressed outside of the washhouse.

* * *

While the younger ones were bathing, Diao Chan took it upon herself to do her own personal grooming. Turtle shell comb in hand, she ran it through her dark hair in one, fluid motion. She was relaxing, her clothing being a simple robe.

"Fugitive Diao Chan, former courtesan to the Tyrant!"

Diao Chan looked towards the door where the voices had arisen.

"We are here to arrest you for hiding the remaining family of the Zhao clan and taking the fiancées of our Lord!"

"Hmm, my lover isn't quite done taking a bath..." Diao Chan said with a somewhat unsavory tone. "But don't worry; I got something just as sweet."

Diao Chan clicked the comb in her hand and out came a blade that was hidden in the comb itself. As soon as the door busted down with insurgents charging in, a snap of the wrist was made and Diao Chan had stuck her blade into the neck of her newly found foe. To the dismay of the other soldiers, the sexy vixen stood up with a multitude of blades at hand and unleashed them upon their bodies and faces.

"They're clad in blue...which means..." The songstress' eyes widened upon realization of the sword wielding men's origin. "Cao Cao!"

She heard more men coming, marching thundering the ground as she stood up. Quickly redressing herself into her previous clothing, she headed out towards the bathhouse to warn the others.

"Zhao Xing! Qiaos!"

* * *

"What the?!" Zhao Xing was intercepted as he stepped out of the bathhouse, shirtless. He was opting to retrieve his drying shirt that he had hung over on a branch nearby, but the azure clad men in front of him held swords.

"Tone body, and a jade complexion, he's the one." The men yelled as they raised their weapons to strike Xing, but in one swift move, the young man had toppled all of them. He used a momentum strike using his shoulder and a step forward to hit all of them in their stomachs.

"Get out of my way!" Zhao Xing yelled out as he sprung upwards with one kick of his heels and delivered one swift spinning roundhouse that hit all of them and knocked them out. Looking back over his shoulder, he could see Xiao Qiao gathering both his and her clothing.

"Why are there bad guys here?"

"Maybe they're from Cao Cao – come to kidnap you again."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." It was hard to pierce the thick skull of Xiao Qiao. "We need to go find your sister...those bad people might be trying to get her too!"

"Right, right, right! Wait up, sis! I'm coming!"

* * *

"Someone...Xiao...Xing...anyone...HELP ME!" Da Qiao was surrounded by soldiers of the azure army. She cowered in her towel, looking from left to right and only seeing swords and spears in the hands of the 'desperate' soldiers. "It's just like Xing said...oh no...Xing!"

"Da Qiao!" Effeminate voice rang out through the forest as the ten soldiers that had surrounded the older Qiao moved closer. With that voice, they each halted, keeping their weapons drawn and their eyes everywhere. The brush rustled nearby, but no one was there...When they finally relaxed though, the soldier closest to the brush was dragged into it, a loud yelp was his last sound from his lips.

"Everyone!" The commander of the troops looked to his men, but they were all wide eyed and worst off for him – dead. Each of them had a sort of dagger stuck to their chest, and each of them fell in their mess. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes..." The lusty guardian of the young body was there, Diao Chan. Her lips shined a strange purple hue, as she closed in and kissed the guard right on the lips. "Mmm, sweet isn't it?"

"W-what is the meaning of this?!" The guard fell back, suddenly choking after kiss.

"It's the kiss of death...poison on my lips..."

"Then why don't you...ack!"

"I developed an immunity using the antidotes." Diao Chan answered the man right as he fell on his face, cheeks now in the mud. The pink clad songstress turned to greet the young beauty with a helping hand up.

"Oh..." Sniffling, Da Qiao took her hand and was drawn into a protective embrace by the older woman.

"What did I tell you? Always stay with the group..."

"I didn't know they were coming..."

"There's no reason why you were out there alone...now don't do it again..." Diao Chan stroked the young obsidian haired beauty's back to comfort her and silence the crying. "Alright?"

"Alright..."

"Right, we need to get you out of here; you can no longer stay in the Wei territory without its Lord coming after you and your sister." Diao Chan grasped at the older Qiao's hand and ran off south, heading towards the Wu boarders.

* * *

"Xiao Qiao, come on!" Xing knew where Diao Chan was going, and he was going to take the youngest Qiao there and meet up with her in the Wu lands. Resisting the Lord of the lands would make both him and Diao Chan fugitives, and they could no longer take care of the two Qiaos here, much less accept Sun Shang Xing when she wants to visit anymore.

"I'm tired! Can't we rest?!" Xiao was gasping for air as they ran, there were plenty of places to rest. After all they were going through Xia Pi, and the numerous towns that they already had passed were but a blur. In fact, they were already going through yet another town.

Suddenly though, Xing froze, listening before running into an alley. The chestnut haired beauty had little choice but to follow him into the alley.

"Don't scream..."

That was the last thing said to Xiao before he ripped her shirt open, and the younger Qiao gasping at the sudden advance...was he going to rape her?!

"No...Big brother, what are you doing?!" Xiao gasped with a certain excitement as she called to her labeled 'brother'.

"Quiet!" Zhao Xing disrobed himself thoroughly before coming back to her and wrapping his arms around her. And in an even more unsavory (yet strangely enjoyable feeling for the Qiao) manner, he begun kissing her on the neck. She couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight.

"Quick! Find them!" Xiao could only groan as she looked to the opening to the alleyway, the soldiers looking into the small dead end, only stopping to look at the young 'couple' that was in the way.

"It's just a man and a courtesan, move forth."

"Yes sir!"

Xing froze, and stopped kissing Xiao, looking at the alleyway entrance before slowly backing away from the girl who had just so affectionately called him her 'brother'.

"Wh-what was that for?!" Xiao Qiao looked afraid as she covered her semi-exposed chest.

"There was no place to hide, just think what would've happened if they saw us just huddling against the wall, trying to not be seen."

"B-but...the bad guys!"

"I know, don't worry..." Zhao Xing started to redress himself again, quickly pulling on the pants and shirt. While he was redressing, he felt his long hair being taken by the young girl behind him, and slowly being tied into the short tailed style he had worn it in earlier.

"...Th-thank you...big brother..." Xiao Qiao said while tenderly handling Zhao Xing's hair, affectionately calling him her labeled name for him.

"We have no time for chitchat, we need to go south, now hurry up...and," Zhao Xing took off his sash and placed it around Xiao Qiao's shoulders like a makeshift scarf. ", you look cold."

"Don't worry, thank you so much."

"For that odd display?"

"No, for saving us..."

"Just something Diao Chan 'taught' me..." Zhao Xing didn't seem to want to linger on the subject of what he just did. Despite all this, he had been trying to keep his urges at bay. Diao Chan had always kept him in line with all the attention given to him.

"But..." Xiao gulped before turning, red as a light.

"I know, Da Qiao's an odd one with what she tells you...right?"

"..Right..." Xiao Qiao blushed once more as she looked away from her 'older brother'

"Oh no...not you too..."

* * *

Finally, they had arrived at the borderline of Xia Pi, approaching He Fei, and it was there that they needed to drop the Qiaos off at a Wu guard post. From the eastern line of forests, Diao Chan was arriving at the river that crossed into the ocean, running towards the bridge there with Da Qiao en tail. Zhao Xing was doing the same, except he emerged from a hill with Xiao Qiao at his side, and together the two groups merged back into the little family unit they had.

"Da Qiao, glad to see you're alright." Xing said rather nonchalantly, no loss of breath taken as he jogged at a steady pace.

"Likewise, my lord..." Da Qiao smiled as she ran closer to him. "I trust you worried about me?"

"Maybe just a little bit...don't think anything of it."

"Tee-hee, alright, I won't."

"Watch out!" Diao Chan suddenly pushed everyone forward, and an arrow just missed her with mere inches of space.

"What in the world?!" Zhao Xing looked back as the hill suddenly flooded with massive amounts of Wei soldiers, led by a masked man. With their appearance, the whole group broke into a dead run, only seconds later coming to the bridge and the guard post only a few feet away.

"Open up! Please!" Diao Chan pounded on the doors, her fists constantly shooting at the door to make the most noise possible. "Sanctuary!"

"Diao Chan..." Zhao Xing suddenly turned around and headed back unto the bridge. "It's early morning, they're not going to hear us...we have little choice but to fight."

"But-"

"Chan, we're also fugitives, they'd kill us anyway." Zhao Xing brought himself into a defensive posture, ready for hand to hand fighting. "I'll protect the bridge and you protect the Qiaos!"

"Oh Xing..." Da Qiao gasped at the thought of her love taking on a whole army and how slim his chances actually were, no matter how skilled he was.

"Big brother, no!" Xiao Qiao ran off to help him, but was restrained by Diao Chan who had stepped in front of them to defend them from any soldiers who had slipped by Zhao Xing's hold on the bridge.

"Fine, but promise you won't die, love." Diao Chan finally asked of him

"Promise, ma'am." Zhao Xing gladly obliged his guardian with a nod and thumbs up before he looked back to the blue clad army.

They were already moving in their rows and columns, their elaborate and extremely disciplined military show giving the impression for war. But in reality, their only target was the Qiaos and the only thing that stood in their way was that one boy in front of them.

Xing stomped on the bridge and made a gesture to bring them forth and indeed they responded. The forward commander brought his hand up and targeted Zhao Xing for the front troops to attack. The spearmen brought their spears down to an impale position and readied their attack as they approached the bridge.

"Alright, let's see if I can remember this!" Zhao Xing grunted as his feet left the ground and he jumped high into the air. The spearmen merely looked at the boy as he jumped high, but the front man didn't expect to have his face rearranged by a powerful swing of a foot into his cheek. The jumping roundhouse kick made him tumble off the bridge, his spear breaking in one last attempt to save his self. The remainder of his spear was the long handle, laid next to where Xing previously stood.

The four others looked to their fellow falling before turning to Xing who had already expertly placed himself. In his hand was the long handle of the spear he picked up from the other soldier.

"Alright, good enough!" Xing snapped the spear handle in half with a swift knee motion and there he had two rattan sticks, ready to use.

"Get him!" The spearmen charged in unison, the leftmost one breaking away and stabbing first.

The lightweight warrior merely parried away the spear tip, backing away with the blow done. The next one was parried likewise, easily being pushed off with both rattan sticks. The third who had charged had attempted a downwards cut with his own spear, but instead gotten his blocked and held in place by one of the sticks and then his stomach being assaulted by a small barrage of hits from the right handed stick. Xing remained in this position, holding up the spear with his left handed stick while he turned around to hit the next man's face with his free hand and stick.

With that hit, Xing looked back to his previous offender and used the free stick to smack him in the face. As the man crumpled to his knees, he looked back again to see the three other spearmen regrouping and then to his front where a group of swordsmen were coming with their blades already drawn. The first in line had a rather handsome Tai Chi sword while the others carried Dao swords. The Zhao spawn merely spun the rattan sticks once in each hand and gotten ready, narrowing his eyes at the men surrounding him on the bridge. As one would plainly notice, the group leaders nodded to each other.

"Hmph! Let's go!" Xing beckoned them again and from both sides they rushed him.

Zhao Xing went to encounter the spear wielders first, jumping above their stabs jumping on the middle one's own spear. While he maintained balance on the spear, being light as a feather from concentrating his chi energy, he did a double swipe outwards to knock out both guards at the same time before he did a flip kick to connect with the man's chin so that he too was knocked out. As soon as he landed, he turned around to encounter the flurry of sword swipes.

Rattan sticks were brought up and each strike that was thrown at him, he parried and blocked. It was strangely amusing and mysteriously hypnotizing to see him blocking and moving so fast, despite the best efforts of those elite swordsmen. But no matter what they did, no matter how many times they struck, they couldn't pierce him or his defense.

"What's going on here?!"

Diao Chan looked up to see a guard peering from the tower, and she'd wave to signal him downwards.

"Wei wants the two Qiaos! Please grant us passage!"

"Hold on! I need to assemble men to open the gate!"

* * *

"So...that boy is who I think it is?" The masked man took the shielding off to reveal his face. A new, rough looking man was abound, his cheek scarred and his eyes a certain brown hue.

"Yes sir, it is."

"It's him is it?" This soldier was older and certainly more battle tested. "Let's finish him off so I can sleep in peace. Get the archers ready."

"Of course lord."

* * *

Xing had finally taken down the group of swordsmen using only his makeshift rattan fencing sticks. His reward was the Tai Saber that the leader of the men was using. Picking it up along with the sheath from the fallen body, he'd only smile at his luck and then gaze upon the army.

"Zhao Xing! They're opening the gate!"

As soon as Diao Chan informed him of what the Wu guards were doing, the Wei started up their movement of archers to the front. Each one of the hundreds of archers wielded long range great bows and each loaded with expert precision. They each readied their arrows and awaited their command of their leader.

"Diao Chan, are you sure it should be now?"

"Yes, please defend while we await their welcome!"

"Easier said than done!"

* * *

"FIRE!"

* * *

Thousands of bolts were released into the air one right after another in an attempt to at least kill the child and the guardian who was standing over the Qiaos. But Zhao Xing had another fate in mind.

Xing brought his brand new sword up and deflected the first arrow that came to him and it is with that arrow he had begun a dance of sheer guardianship using his sword and skills, dancing to the bittersweet symphony of the sounds and release of the bows and arrows commencing. Xing wouldn't let an arrow through, and as the flurries gotten harder, so did his spinning dance.

* * *

"PULL! NOW!"

* * *

The Wu had finally started to open the gates, but the rain of arrows started getting heavier. The gate was open enough to fit one person at a time and that was enough for Diao Chan, who started pushing the Qiao in. But the two young ladies refused on account of their staunch defender.

"Zhao Xing!" Da Qiao called out for Xing, but was only horrified when he suddenly reeled back in pain and received an arrow into his shoulder. "No! Zhao Xing!"

All through Xing's mind, all he heard was the shouts and cheers of the Wei army, but the pain just echoed in his mind...he was about to black out...all this pain was never felt in his life! To think, the soldiers had normally charged on even with arrows in their backs!

Diao Chan merely cringed and attempted to push the Qiao inside again. Xiao Qiao broke away though and attempted to join the fallen Zhao's side.

"Big brother, get up!" Xiao Qiao urged and tried to awaken him, constantly poking and pushing at him.

Indeed, that was all that it took, as her voice reverberated through his mind and caused him to wake up just before more arrows came raining down. He jumped back up, swept Xiao off of her feet and ran through the gates, the steel shutting behind him just as he slid in.

"Good...they're safe..."

"Xing!" Da Qiao came up as he let Xiao down; throwing her arms around his neck she began to weep like an infant.

"Don't worry...I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Oh Xing..."

"Thank you big brother..."

"Xing, are you alright?" Just as Sun Shang Xiang came from a guard house, Diao Chan asked of his being.

Zhao Xing blacked out, pain rushing through his shoulder again...like never before...

"Ugh." Xing was nearly paralyzed with the fatigue that had built up within him when he was defending his 'family'. It was tough enough that he had to bring Xiao Qiao over treacherous terrain, but fending off an army?!

"You did good, love..."

"Thanks D-" Zhao Xing looked to what he thought was Diao Chan, but instead found Da Qiao over him, cupping his cheek in her left hand and tenderly gazing over him. "-a Qiao..."

"Can you please at least act thankful?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then you do you accept me?"

"No..." Xing looked back at the one who hoped to be his lover; once again, she was hurt. "Look, I have my reasons..."

"It's because you love that other girl isn't it?"

"No," Xing, to prove his worth, sat up and kissed Da Qiao on the cheek. ", it's because I saw you with someone worth greater than I'd ever be...someone that isn't me..."

"But..." Da Qiao was on the verge of tears, looking confused and lost as she her eyes went from the ground and back to the light brown gaze of Zhao Xing. "Then..."

"That's how much I love you, Da Qiao..."

"You're willing to let me go...for a future that you've only assumed for me..." Da Qiao tried to strike at him, but only ended up flailing and falling on him, sobbing on his chest. But Xing had instead tried to embrace her, but she immediately pushed him away. "You hate me!"

"No-wait!"

Without any further stall, she turned her shoulder and ran from him, shutting the door behind her self.

"Damn it..." Regret and a mild sadness started to settle within, but before he had gotten a chance to close his eyes, a man, clad in black silks, jumped from the windows with only a smile on his face.

"My spear shall bring you to justice...before you prove to be any sort of threat to my kingdom!"

"What?!" Xing barely had a chance to react before the spear came stabbing into the area of the bed he previously was resting upon. The man was masked, and Zhao Xing couldn't make him out at all. "Are you from Wei?!"

"No! But behold my Stallion Stance!" The man struck a traditional Wushu stance, the spear being held behind him and his eyes poised forward and at his enemy.

"Alright, unknown, then at least tell me why are you trying to kill me?" Zhao Xing took his sword that was lying upon the nearby seating and pointed it at the spearman.

"To prevent you from becoming a threat to ANY of the kingdoms!" He begun with a spear thrust, aiming straight for Zhao Xing's head.

"Then I guess I'll just have to make you understand, won't I?" Xing merely ducked beneath the spear before rising up and kicking his assassin away. "Alright, come with it then!"

"Oh don't worry!" The black clad man quickly responded as soon as he was kicked, using the kick's forward momentum to tuck himself into a front flip, then using the force of his own flip to heel kick Xing's leg back into its ready position. With that, he'd try stabbing at his prey once more; only to have his blade blocked by a vertical slice parry move from Xing...These two would fight like Heaven and Hell...Let's ROCK!

* * *

Prologue:

"Nice moves you got there..."

"Likewise, young man." (Who will win in this contest of skill between the masked man and Zhao Xing? And who IS this masked man using the similar Wushu style as Xing?"

* * *

"I'm so glad you made it here, Xing..."

"I came to deliver the Qiaos, nothing less...but it's sustenance to my soul to see your face again." Brushing his hand against his best friend's face, Xing looked into the hazel brown eyes of Sun Shang Xiang, her gazing lovingly down on him as he laid in the hospital bed.

"I have to tell you though..."

"Tell me anything..."

"I'm getting married soon."

-GASP- (We all knew she was getting married...)

* * *

Next Mode: Depression

Author's Notes: Hey, anyone like my self inserted character "Shizumi"? I know, I know, oddly familiar and it's JUST like an author to lower himself to put someone like him in the story, but seriously, it's focusing on Zhao Xing, not on me. I promise.

Last time I remembered, Zhao Xing was a bishounen. I'd like anyone who can make some sort of art of him, to do so and send it to me...I'd like a visual aid when I present. This time, I won't abandon the story, since it's a bit to my new style and not blending off my semi-angst to notoriously happy style.


End file.
